Menikahlah!
by Riry024
Summary: Selingkuh bukan untuk menikah. Hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Ya, selingkuh ada bukan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dengan wanita lain atau lelaki lain secara resmi. Selingkuh hanyalah… pelampiasan yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan pada pasangan sahnya. SasuSaku. My first fic.


A/N: Sebuah fic pelampiasan stress. Di publish setelah melakukan debat batin. Lalu Fic pertama (?) saya.

Disclaimer: Naruto itu hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sakura dan Sasuke saling memiliki. Yang saya miliki hanya fanfic ini.

Warning: Straight!SasuSaku. SasuKarin. Dan pairing lain yang akan berdatang sebagai pemanis. OOC? Oh, of course. Tidak ada fanfic di dunia ini yang tidk OOC. Typo (s). Penggunaan EYD yang nampaknya luput dari kata sempurna. dan ketidaksempurnaan lain.

Happy Reading!

**Menikahlah!**

Selingkuh itu adalah hak setiap pria. Pria yang melakukannya bisa bekerja secara maksimal. Sebagai istri yang baik, adakalanya kita membiarkan suami kita berselingkuh. Ingin sekali Sakura melakukan itu, namun selingkuh adalah hal yang tidak baik dan gadis musim semi ini tidak ingin sang suami menjadi seperti itu. Karenanya, Sakura memilih menempuh jalan lain.

Dengan secangkir teh hangat di pagi hari, bersama sang suami, Sasuke Uchiha dan selingkuhannya, Karin Uzumaki. Sakura berniat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Walau seharusnya dia menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan sang suami dulu sih. Bukannya langsung menelpon sang suami dan memintanya—bersama selingkuhannya—untuk menemuinya di sebuah kafe dekat Uchiha corp. pagi – pagi. Jam enam menurut kalian masih pagi tidak?

"Bi-bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sedikit ragu. Bukan hanya Sasuke, namun juga dengan Karin. Kedua pasangan tanpa status ini tampak bingung dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Meragukan pendengaran mereka? Itu lebih baik daripada mereka salah.

Dengan santai, Sakura meminum tehnya dan menjawab, "Uhm… maksudku, daripada kalian berselingkuh, bukankah lebih baik kalau kalian menikah saja?"

Kedua pasangan tanpa status sah baik di mata hukum atau di hadapan Tuhan ini terdiam. Saling berhadapan. Bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka ucapkan selanjutnya. Awalnya mereka berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya dan Karin mendapatkan jembakan rambut beserta ucapan – ucapan kasar yang intinya 'jauhi suamiku' dari Sakura, namun… ini sungguh diluar dugaan keduanya. Dan inilah jalan lain yang dimaksudkan Sakura tadi.

Membiarkan sang suami menikahi wanita lain. Jalan lain. Lucu sekali, bukan?

"Kau bercandakan, Sakura-sama?" tanya Karin, agak tak percaya. Lagipula siapa juga yang percaya dengan ini.

"Tidak, aku tak bercanda. Sungguh aku serius dengan itu,"

Karin dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, keduanya lalu bersama – sama menatap iris emerald indah milik Sakura, berusaha mencari dusta didalamnya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak menemukan dusta apapun, yang mereka temukan adalah keikhlasan dan perasaan siap menerima. Seberapa lama dia mempersiapkan mental untuk ini?

.

.

Sial, sekarang mereka jadi tampak sangat jahat.

.

.

Dan, mereka menikah? Tak pernah dua kata itu terlintas dalam benak mereka walaupun sudah lebih dari satu tahun keduanya memulai hubungan ini.

Selingkuh itu bukan untuk menikah. Hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Ya, selingkuh ada bukan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dengan wanita lain atau lelaki lain.

Selingkuh hanyalah… pelampiasan yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan pada pasangan sahnya.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Menikahlah! © Riry024**

.

.

.

Sasuke tau dia jahat dan sekarang dia baru (sadar dan) merasa kalau dia sangat jahat. Melihat sang istri yang menyuruhnya menikahi selingkuhannya, membuatnya terlihat dan merasa sangat jahat. Kapan Sakura mengetahinya? Kenapa Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apapun? Apa dia yang terlalu tak peka? Bagaimana Sakura bisa tau? Heh, Sasuke benci bila ada yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Jadi Sakura, kapan kau mengetahui hubunganku dengan Karin?"

Kedua iris emerald Sakura nampak membulat. Tak mengangka akan ditanya begitu, eh?

"S-satu…tahun yang lalu,"

"UKH."

Dan bukan hanya Sasuke—yang sedang meminum tehnya—yang tersedak begitu mendengar hal itu, Karin juga sama saja. Satu tahun yang lalu? Selama itukah, hubungan tidak sah Sasuke diketahuinya, tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun. Atau setidaknya memberinya sebuah tanda. Eh, tunggu! Tanda? Ingatan sang penerus Uchiha corp. pun bergulir pada satu tahun yang lalu, saat sang istri bertingkah aneh dihadapannya.

Gadis beiris emerald itu pernah sekali melakukan hal aneh. Dia menjadi agak canggung dengan Sasuke dan bertanya dengan wajah ingin menangis, "Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?" dan sialnya karena Sasuke kelewatan tidak peka, si pemimpin Uchiha corp. ini dengan enteng tanpa beban menjawab, "Hem? Kenapa? Toh kita sudah menikah," yang kemudian membuat Sakura berjalan ke kamar dan menguncinya sebari berkata pada Sasuke kalau dia ingin sendiri.

Oh, shit. Kenapa dia tak menyadari tanda itu? Ah, tapi ini bukan salahnya. Kapan Uchiha pernah salah? Tidak pernah, dan tentu saja ini salah istrinya yang memberikan tanda tidak jelas padanya. Lagipula, laki – laki mana yang akan tau dengan tanda macam itu. Walau sebenarnya sungguh, dia mendapat pukulan dari Naruto setelah menceritakan hal itu pada yang bersangkutan.

BRAAAK

Suara meja digebrak.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau mau aku menikahi Sasuke-sama? Kalau begitu apa kau akan bercerai dengannya?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah tantangan, tapi Sasuke bersyukur Karin menanyakannya. Karena—tentu saja—Sakura tak mungkin tak mau bercerai dengannya. Dia kira siapa yang dulu mengejar – ngejar Sasuke?

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau bercerai dengan Sasuke-kun," Sasuke menyeringai, "Tapi kau'kan bisa menjadi istri keduanya, seorang laki – laki beristri dua tak terlalu masalah,'kan?" dan seringai Sasuke hilang secepat seringai itu muncul.

Rasanya sampai kapanpun Sasuke takkan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya. Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik Sasuke mendapat tamparan atau tendangan dari sang istri. Atau lebih baik sekarang dia minta maaf saja? Ah, itu dia. Dia minta maaf, berjanji takkan mengulangi ini lagi, Sakura memaafkan, Karin kembali ke kantor, masalah beres. Persetan dengan harga diri Uchiha. Persetan dengan ajaran mendiang kakeknya—dia bisa minta maaf di depan kuburan sang kakek setelah ini. Yang penting sang istri memaafkannya dan semuanya akan kembali normal.

"Sakura, aku—,"

"Oke kalau begitu, aku terima tantanganmu. Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan saat hari pernikahan kami, pastikan penglihatanpun baik, dan lihat aku dan Sasuke menikah!"

Eh? T-tunggu….

"Tentu saja," dan Sakura menanggapi itu dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, pasrah. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang dia lakukan sehingga terjebak dalam situasi ini? Oke, dia memang banyak dosa, tapi… ah, sudahlah. Sasuke pusing dan tak mau memikirkan ini sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya? Sakura-chan hebat sekali, Teme!" Naruto berkomentar, sebelum melanjutkan acara makannya. Sayangkan kalau tidak dihabiskan, lagipula ini gratis—spesial traktiran dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria seperti biasa. Tidak tertarik atau mungkin malas mengakui kalau istrinya memang hebat. Huh, sulit mengakui ini, tapi entah sejak kapan dia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada istrinya. Sekarang dia setuju dengan pepatah 'cinta ada karena terbiasa'.

"Kau tau, Teme? Itu semua salahmu tau."

Bukan tak berdasar, namun tuduhan Naruto—yang diucapkan seraya makan ramen gratisan—adalah fakta yang tak dapat diubah. Jujur saja, Sasuke tau salahnya namun… dia Uchiha. Uchiha tak pernah salah kalian tau.

"Minta maaflah padanya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau bisa aku sudah minta maaf, Dobe!"

"Maksudmu, Teme?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Akhirnya—setelah sekian lama—dia menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi dikeluarganya. Dari anak – anaknya yang seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya di rumah. Sakura yang hanya mengurus anak – anaknya, bahkan tidur di kamar anak – anaknya. Lalu paginya, saat Sasuke menanyakan itu selepas sarapan, gadis berambut sakura itu menjawab, "Aku tertidur di kamar anak – anak kemarin," dan diikuti sebuah cengiran. Adegan selanjutnya saat dia akan minta maaf, baru akan lho, namun sang istri dengan cepat memotong, "Aku menginap di rumah Ino selama satu minggu, bolehkah?" yang anehnya, disetujui Sasuke.

Naruto yang menatap sahabat dengan tatapan-kau-serius-ngomong-sepanjang-itu-tadi dan tatapan-wow-istrimu-keren-bener-Teme dengan mulut menganga lebar. Entah karena bingung atau kaget masih tak dapat dipastikan. Yang jelas dia cengo.

"Tatapanmu menghancurkan duniaku, Dobe!"

Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Naruto. Dipukulnya wajah tampan Naruto sehingga sang pemuda kembali ke dunia nyata, "Kau tau, Teme? Bagaimanapun juga Sakura-chan itu juga seorang wanita lo!" yang dikatakan dengan senyum cerah nan lebar dan menyilaukan—namun tampak memuakkan di mata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Hanya Tuhan dan Naruto saja yang tau arti senyum tipis—yang tampak sedih—yang Naruto berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang tau.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka selalu berkata bahwa temannya itu bodoh. Namun dia tak menyangka kalau temannya itu benar – benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Benar – benar sangat bodoh. Ya, Ino tak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura Haruno—menjadi Uchiha sekarang—benar – benar bodoh.

Gadis yang sekarang tengah menangis—karena rambutnya ditarik oleh Ino, segera setelah dia selesai bercerita—itu benar – benar bodoh. Membiarkan suaminya menikah dengan wanita lain? Mana ada wanita di dunia ini yang mau melakukan itu? Kecuali tentunya gadis kelewatan naïf di depannya.

"Jadi Sakura, kapan mereka menikah?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum tipis, sedikit sedih, dengan iris mata berkaca – kaca, "Satu bulan lagi."

Dan Ino menghadiahkan pukulan penuh sayang pada Sakura. What an idiot!

Wanita bodoh yang sejak dulu menjadi rival dalam berebut Sasuke. Wanita yang rela menjadi mainan Sasuke. Wanita yang dengan sepenuh hati menunggu Sasuke pulang. Wanita yang begitu mencintai Sasuke. Dan… wanita yang rela menyerahkan Sasuke demi kebahagian Sasuke itu sendiri.

Sakura adalah wanita terbodoh yang pernah dikenalnya.

GREEP

Namun juga entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin memeluk Sakura. Memeluk wanita itu dan berkata, "Aku akan membantumu," sama seperti saat – saat yang lalu.

Sakura akan menangis saat itu juga. Seberpapun kuatnya dia…

…dia juga wanita.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAK

Dengan kasar Sasuke melempar tasnya ke sofa di ruang tamunya. Sedikit sebal juga dia sekarang. Bukan karena Karin menemaninya malam ini, juga bukan karena anak – anaknya yang langsung mengungsikan diri di kamar mereka selepas Sasuke menghenyakkan kakinya di rumah. Hanya karena satu hal. Satu hal. Karena Sakura tidak menyambutnya pulang malam ini.

Dia tau hal itu akan terjadi mengingat istrinya tengah menginap di rumah sahabatnya, namun tetap saja. Padahal dia sudah repot – repot membawa Karin bersamanya. Tidak taukah Sakura kalau membawa Karin itu sangat menyulitkan. Selain fakta bahwa gadis Uzumaki itu sibuk, Karin juga punya pacar yang lain. Menyebalkan.

"Ne~ Sasuke – kun, tidakkah kau pikir kalau ini agak berlebihan?" gadis berambut semerah apel itu duduk di sampingnya. Meminum teh yang dia buat tadi dengan cara yang anggun, "Kau taukah aku sibuk? SIBUK."

BRUK

Karin melempar sebuah bantal tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tau sekarang perbedaan istri dan selingkuhan. Istri adalah seseorang yang bisa menopang kita, menyeimbangkan kita disaat ada masalah, dan mengurus segala keperluan di luar pekerjaan. Dan selingkuhan? Cuma sekedar pemuas hasrat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan pada sang istri. Tipe selingkuhan berbeda – beda, ada yang memang memiliki sifat layaknya seorang istri dan ada yang cuma mencari kepuasaan.

Karin Uzumaki adalah contoh nyata dari selingkuhan yang cuma mencari kepuasan. Sasuke juga begitu sih. Lihat saja, sekarang Karin yang meminum teh yang dia buat UNTUK DIRINYA SENDIRI. Yap, untuk dirinya sendiri. Mana sikap hormatnya pada atasan merangkap selingkuhannya.

"Kau mau Sasuke?" tanyanya, menunjuk segelas teh yang sudah habis seperempat, sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Seksi.

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyeringai. Heh, Karin tau apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak tau, kala itu kedua anaknya melihat kejadian itu dengan kedua mata mereka.

Melihat bagaimana sang ayah….

…memeluk wanita lain selain sang ibunda.

Tbc...

A/N: Hallo, gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Perlu dihapus? #digampar

Saya tidak tau bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini. Tapi kalau kalian suka, aku bakal seneng banget.

Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang sudah membaa fanfic ini, atau yang sekedar mau meluangkan waktu membuka fanfic ini. Ah, mau baca judulnya juga saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Adakah yang sudi mereview?

.

.

Riry024


End file.
